vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Mount Shasta
Mount Shasta (Karuk: Úytaahkoo or "White Mountain") is located at the southern end of the Cascade Range in the Northern California Tribal Confederation and at 14,179 feet (4,322 m)1 is the second highest peak in the Cascades and the fifth highest in California. Mount Shasta has an estimated volume of 85 cubic miles (350 km3) which makes it the most voluminous stratovolcano in the Cascade Volcanic Arc. The mountain and its surrounding area are managed by the Northern California Tribal Confederation which runs the former national park. Mount Shasta is not connected to any nearby mountain and dominates the northern California landscape. It rises abruptly and stands nearly 10,000 ft (3,000 m) above the surrounding terrain. On a clear winter day snowy Mount Shasta can be seen from the floor of the valley 140 miles (230 km) south. The mountain has attracted the attention of poets, authors, and presidents. The mountain consists of four (now three) overlapping volcanic cones which have built a complex shape, including the main summit and the formerly prominent satellite cone of 12,330 ft (3,760 m) Shastina, which had a visibly conical form. If Shastina were a separate mountain, it would have ranked as the fourth-highest peak of the Cascade Range (after Mt. Rainier, Rainier's Liberty Cap, and Mt. Shasta itself). The Shastina cone collapsed on itself on December 5, 2012. It caused a 7.4 earthquake in the area. Mount Shasta's surface is relatively free of deep glacial erosion except, paradoxically, for its south side where Sargents Ridge runs parallel to the U-shaped Avalanche Gulch. This is the largest glacial valley on the volcano, although it does not presently have a glacier in it. There are seven named glaciers on Mount Shasta, with the four largest (Whitney, Bolam, Hotlum, and Wintun) radiating down from high on the main summit cone to below 10,000 ft (3,000 m) primarily on the north and east sides. The Whitney Glacier is the longest and the Hotlum is the most voluminous glacier in the state of California. Three of the smaller named glaciers occupy cirques near and above 11,000 ft (3,400 m) on the south and southeast sides, including the Watkins, Konwakiton, and Mud Creek Glaciers. Religion and legends The lore of some of the Klamath Tribes in the area held that Mount Shasta is inhabited by the Spirit of the Above-World, Skell, who descended from heaven to the mountain's summit at the request of a Klamath chief. Skell fought with Spirit of the Below-World, Llao, who resided at Mt. Mazama by throwing hot rocks and lava, probably representing the volcanic eruptions at both mountains. Italian settlers arrived in the early 1900s to work in the mills and as stonemasons and established a strong Catholic presence in the area. Many other faiths have been attracted to Mount Shasta over the years—more than any other Cascade volcano. Mount Shasta City and Dunsmuir, California, small towns near Shasta's western base, are focal points for many of these, which range from a Buddhist monastery (Shasta Abbey, founded by Houn Jiyu-Kennett in 1971) to modern-day Native American rituals. A group of Native Americans from the McCloud River area practice rituals on the mountain. Mount Shasta has also been a focus for non-native American legends, centered on a hidden city of advanced beings from the lost continent of Lemuria. The legend grew from an offhand mention of Lemuria in the 1880s, to a description of a hidden Lemurian village in 1925. In 1931, Wisar Spenle Cerve wrote Lemuria: the lost continent of the Pacific, published by the Rosicrucians, about the hidden Lemurians of Mount Shasta that cemented the legend in many readers' minds. In August 1987, believers in the spiritual significance of the Harmonic Convergence described Mount Shasta as one of a small number of global "power centers". Mount Shasta remains a focus of "New Age" attention. The 2012 collapse of Shastina is reverberating tough the religious community. It is explained as the death of the Dragon. It being explained that all the volcanoes of Earth have a Dragon. Dragons being real creatures that have deep elemental connections with the Earth itself. These Dragons can be physically contacted in the half world. Favel and Raphael did so in early 2012 describing the Shasta Dragon as "morbid". They also looked in on the Mr. Rainier Dragon and described it as "an asshole". Bureau 13 Files Mount Shasta is noted as being the focal point for dimensional inversions and intrusions. It is the intersection point of three major ley lines and the origin point of a number of minor ones. The mountain is the main source of the strange in the area. *The Manitou Amalthea Skywatcher lives on the slopes of Mt Shasta. *The focal point of the Mana Storm was on the side of Mt. Shasta *Raphael made his first appearance on Mt Shasta. *Molly, Amelia, Suzy and CK appeared on Mt. Shasta. *The supernatural snowstorm was centered on Mt. Shasta. Mt. Shasta is an Area of interest. Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Supernatural Category:Vista City Category:California